Happy Birthday, Mister Knight
by Knight Kururugi
Summary: En honor al cumpleaños de Orenji-kun. Jeremiah Gottwald cree que gracias a las modificaciones en su cuerpo no sigue siendo humano. Pero algo tan pequeño como un detalle en su cumpleaños le hace darse cuenta de lo contrario. Ligero Jeremiah x Sayoko.


Hoy, 2 de agosto, cumple años uno de los personajes que más me agrada de Code Geass: el caballero Jeremiah Gottwald. Así que para honrar a Orenji-kun opté por escribir un fic y publicarlo en su nombre… Bueno, probablemente termine apareciendo con fecha 3 de agosto, pero en fin, el sentimiento es lo que cuenta. Por cierto, no es oficial, pero últimamente en mi cabeza me ha comenzado a gustar el Jeremiah x Sayoko D:

Advertencia: Algunos pequeños spoilers para capítulos recientes.

Disclaimer: Code Geass le pertenece a Sunrise.

**Happy Birthday Mister Knight:**

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde la introducción de Jeremiah Gottwald a la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Su entrada había sido recibida con cierta frialdad; con su agudo oído computarizado alcanzaba a escuchar el mismo comentario de diferentes personas: 'Otro apestoso Buriki entre nosotros'. La verdad era que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, quizás en el pasado le hubiera provocado ejecutar al bastardo que osara en insultar su herencia, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora no seguía Britannia, sino al hijo de la Emperatriz Marianne, al Príncipe Lelouch, y para servirle correctamente debía odiar a Britannia tanto o igual que su amo.

Jeremiah algunas veces se preguntaba que había sucedido con su personalidad impulsiva; probablemente los implantes mecánicos que tenía en su cuerpo lo habían hecho cambiar. Las cosas que antes le alegraban, le enorgullecían o lo hacían molestar, hoy eran cosas insignificantes que no le producían nada. Tal vez sólo conservaba el recuerdo y la fidelidad hacia la difunta Emperatriz, pero en los demás aspectos comenzaba a sentirse como una máquina. Y para él, a estas alturas, no era tan malo porque significaba que podría cumplir con su misión con más eficacia.

Esa mañana el antiguo soldado de Britannia hizo su camino hacia el comedor del Ikagura. Lelouch le había pedido que al menos actuara como un ser humano que necesitaba del alimento para no asustar o levantar las sospechas de los demás tripulantes, en especial ahora que aquella mujer de pelo verde se encontraba "indispuesta" (Jeremiah era una de las pocas personas que sabía sobre CC y lo que le había ocurrido en realidad). Jeremiah tomó asiento en una mesa solitaria, en la que siempre se sentaba a las horas en que debía fingir que comía. Una de las chicas que se encargaban de servir la comida se acercó tímidamente con la bandeja de alimentos y se la colocó enfrente.

Sin embargo, hoy había algo extraño con la bandeja. Hoy, en vez de llevar el termo de agua acostumbrado, había una botella de licor de naranja con un lazo. Jeremiah miró detenidamente la botella y luego a la chica.

"¿Esto qué es?" Preguntó con suavidad.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para regresar a sus labores. El cyborg miró por encima de su hombro y notó que todos los presentes le observaban de manera extraña y murmuraban entre ellos.

¿Acaso estaban tratando de envenenarlo? El hombre sonrió a medias y sirvió una cantidad generosa en su copa. Jeremiah levantó la copa de cristal al aire, como si estuviera brindando con alguien, y luego tomó un sorbo. Por suerte ya no le quedaba mucho de humano, así que si en verdad la bebida estaba envenenada no le causaría daño.

Además, ¿quién era él para rechazar una botella de su licor de naranja favorito?

--

Después de su brindis personal, Jeremiah llegó a la oficina asignada a su compatriota Diethard Reid. Por lo general, cuando no era necesitado en misiones de terreno, solía pasar su tiempo examinando los canales de información y fortaleciendo los registros con datos personales verídicos (después de todo él fue otro conejillo de indias del Culto).

"Ah, Jeremiah. Buenos días." Le saludó el periodista, leyendo las noticias del día en su computadora personal.

El antiguo soldado de Britannia hizo un ademán con su cabeza en señal de saludo y miró el interior de la oficina. "¿Qué información debemos de organizar el día de hoy?"

"Oh, no. Ninguna." Respondió Diethard, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Cuando llegué esta mañana todo estaba organizado y manos de Zero. Creo que el día de hoy lo tendremos libre a menos que no surja ningún contratiempo." El rubio levantó la mirada del monitor y le sonrió mecánicamente. "Que pase un buen día, señor Gottwald."

Obviamente era un mensaje para que saliera de su oficina. Y Jeremiah lo comprendió al instante.

--

El cyborg no estaba acostumbrado a no hacer nada y el día de hoy era una dolorosa hora tras horas de no haber eventualidades. Por eso se encontraba nuevamente sentado en el área del comedor, esta vez solo, y preguntándose si lo que sentía era enojo o aburrimiento. También se preguntaba si era posible sentir eso si ya no era humano.

La puerta del comedor se abrió y la mujer con la que se había enfrentado en la Academia Ashford entró a la habitación. Jeremiah había notado que en todas las ocasiones que la había visto en el Ikagura, la criada siempre lucía un rostro serio y pasivo; también había notado que nunca retiraba el tocado de su cabeza o se desprendía del estilo de vestimenta de una doncella de servicio (hoy llevaba puesto un traje de falda color verde, ajustado al cuerpo y abiertos a ambos lados de sus piernas, zapatos negros y un delantal blanco), pero ¿quién era él para criticarla?

Lo que era extraño era lo que llevaba en las manos. Una botella con un lazo de regalo, parecido al de esta mañana. La mujer se detuvo frente a él y le extendió el obsequio.

"¿Así que el licor de esta mañana fuiste tú?" Fue lo que decidió preguntar, en vez de decirle que su primer intento de envenenarlo había fallado.

"Feliz cumpleaños."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Feliz cumpleaños." Repitió la doncella, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

"Hoy es… hoy es 2 de agosto… cierto, mi cumpleaños." Musitó el hombre, tomando la botella que le ofrecían. Era champán, y un champán bastante fino. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque hoy es su cumpleaños, y es importante." Le respondió.

"Se lo agradezco, pero no creo que deba malgastar estos detalles en mi y dado que soy "diferente" es inútil intentarlo, señorita…" Dijo Jeremiah, tratando de mantener un tono educado. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a tratar con los Elevens y no era algo que le pareciera cómodo.

"Sayoko. Mi nombre es Sayoko Shinozaki." Explicó la castaña, suavizando un poco las facciones serias de su rostro. "Y no creo que sea tan "diferente"… de lejos lucía aburrido como cualquier otro hombre cuando no tiene trabajo que hacer. Creo que para la próxima me remitiré a darle algún detalle."

Fue el turno de Jeremiah de lucir confundido, pero sólo fue por unos breves instantes. "Usted organizó la información en la oficina de Diethard."

Sayoko asintió. "No es como si hubiera entrado sin permiso, también forma parte de mi trabajo. Pensé que le sería agradable tener el día libre. Por más insignificante que sea un cumpleaños, en estos tiempos es agradable que alguien se tome la molestia de conseguir un detalle. Tengo facilidad para salir fuera de la nave y… esto ayuda a mantener el ánimo de los que no pueden salir."

Ambos cayeron en un silencio largo, sin apartar la mirada. Finalmente, Sayoko cerró sus ojos e hizo una leve reverencia. "En fin, que lo disfrute." La mujer se dio media vuelta pero la voz de Jeremiah la detuvo.

"¿Le gustaría brindar conmigo?"

El brindis se extendió de tal manera que no tan sólo terminaron con la botella de champán, sino que tuvieron que retirar más licor de las bodegas (incluso se robaron el sake de Toudou).

Ambos descubrieron que tenían una alta resistencia al alcohol. Conversaron sobre ellos; Jeremiah le contó sobre su familia, sobre como todos los hombres de su familia habían estado en el Ejercito, cómo todos ellos apreciaban el honor sobre todas las cosas, sobre su vida en la Academia Militar, su primera misión y cómo se sintió al haber dejado a la Emperatriz Marianne morir, y de cómo eso cambió su vida y su visión del mandato del Emperador para optar seguir al Príncipe Lelouch. Sayoko le narró sobre la época en que Japón era libre, sobre su familia que pertenecía a una larga línea de ninjas, sobre su infancia y educación en el estilo de lucha diseñado por su familia, habló sobre cómo sobrevivió a la invasión de Britannia y que siempre había sentido el deseo de ayudar por la independencia de su patria pero que quería seguir a un verdadero líder y no alguien que manejara a Japón por los beneficios económicos que podría otorgarle.

Esa noche ambos descubrieron, a pesar de ser un hombre de Britannia y una mujer de Japón, que tenían mucho en común.

--

Un par de días después Jeremiah se apareció a las afueras de la recamara que Sayoko compartía con otras mujeres del Ikagura con un gran ramo de rosas. Cuando la castaña abrió la puerta y lo encontró esperándola, no pudo evitar lucir un tanto sorprendida. "¿A qué se debe esto?"

"Esta es la forma en que un caballero le agradece a una dama su agradable compañía." Le respondió con una encantadora sonrisa mientras colocaba el ramo de flores en los brazos de la mujer y haciendo especial énfasis en 'caballero'. Las demás chicas que se encontraban en la habitación sólo rieron tímidamente al respecto.

Todo sea por esos detalles para levantar los ánimos en la tripulación.

**FIN**

Antes de irme:

_Buriki:_ Es una forma grosera en que los japoneses llaman a los Britannios. Debido a su forma de hablar, Britannio se dice 'Buritannio'; al decir Buriki usan las dos primeras sílabas de la frase y 'ki' es el sonido del kanji de demonio.

_No creo haber explicado bien cuando Jeremiah dice que es 'diferente' y luego que es un 'caballero': _Cuando dice que es 'diferente' se está refiriendo a que no es humano, pero la charla con la adorable Sayoko le hizo comprender lo contrario (todavía le queda humanidad) y por eso le da énfasis al decir 'caballero'. Es su forma de hacerle entender que la comprendió y que ella tiene razón.

Como dije al principio, el Jeremiah x Sayoko me parece una pareja que tiene potencial y me gusta. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Gracias por leer y no olviden los reviews.

**_¡FELICIDADES ORENJI-KUN!_**


End file.
